


Bugs

by gayliensav



Series: Love/Devour, Covet/Keep [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter meets Kraglin's family, Shapeshifting Kraglin, space dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: After a job on Xandar, Peter gets to meet some of his new grandparents.





	Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff and out of character, but this is also in another universe...so it's gonna be out of character.
> 
> And I don't care.
> 
> For the Soup Soup Ravager Clan and the prompt is from Nat.
> 
> The idea of shapeshifting Kraglin can be traced to this post: https://gotgconspirator.tumblr.com/post/162680619649/theory-i-have-with-mah-sis

Four year-old Peter held onto Yondu’s hand as they walked through the big square of Xandar. He was being pulled along quickly as they walked, Peter was pretty sure it was because of how many bounties his dads had on their heads. 

“Can we go home now?” Peter whined. They'd just finished up a deal with the broker. Well, more of a “dad makes a scary face and whistles, broker does what dad wants” situation than a deal. 

But they called it a deal. 

“No,” Kraglin said simply, leading them down and alleyway. 

Yondu sighed, following him. 

Peter could tell he was annoyed. 

“Where we goin’ now?” Peter asked. 

Yondu sighed, picking the boy up when there were too many mud puddles. He knew Peter would jump in them and get himself soaked. The Terran whined when he did but didn't complain other than that. 

“Gonna go meet your grandparents, Pete,” Kraglin told him. 

Peter’s eyes widened, suddenly interested now, “What?”

“My ma and da,” Kraglin told him, “You're gonna meet ‘em.”

“Really?!” Peter grinned happily. He had some memories of his mama’s parents. His grandpa and grandma always took care of him and snuck him cookies when mama wasn't looking. 

“Really,” Kraglin nodded. They were outside of Xandar a little bit now. It wasn't hard to see where the perfect picture of Xandar stopped and the “slums” began. It was the part of Xandar where the lower class were forced to be, ones that didn't fit the perfect Xandarian image. 

“You lived here?” Peter asked, looking around. Kraglin could tell he was just excited, not judgmental. Kid was only four and growing up on the Eclector, dirt didn't even phase him. 

“My whole life,” Kraglin smiled, “‘Til I met your daddy. Then I got to see the stars for the first time,” he explained, pointing up. 

Peter looked up and saw there weren't any stars. The lights of the Xandarian city close by made it so they didn't show up.

“When’d you leave?” Peter asked eagerly. 

“How old was I?” Kraglin asked Yondu, “Twenty?”

“Nineteen,” Yondu corrected, “Me an' your grandpa were on a mission ‘round these parts. Kraglin here pulled a knife on ‘im.”

“You pulled a knife on Stakar?” Peter asked, his eyes wide. He loved his grandpa, but he was a scary dude sometimes. Never towards him, but Peter could tell. 

“I did,” Kraglin smiled slightly, “Was met with a whistle and an arrow to the face.”

“Love at first fight,” Yondu smirked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they approached an old little house. It was a cottage, if anything; definitely small. 

“Now, Pete, there's somethin’-” Kraglin started. 

The door swung open and Peter let out a gasp. A man was standing there with big, red, glowing eyes. He was  _ blue _ like Yondu but he had hair on his head! And antennas like a bug!

Peter immediately hid his face in Yondu’s shoulder. 

“Where’s my boy?” the man demanded. 

“Right here, da,” Kraglin laughed quietly. 

The man sighed, “My boy, what has he got you doin’  _ now _ ?”

“Long story,” Kraglin smiled at him. 

“Well, come in,” the sighed, stepping aside so the three could walk in. 

Peter peeked up and saw the place was...weirdly normal. There was a small kitchen area that connected to the living room. Another bug man was sitting on the couch and watching a circular TV. He could hear noise from another room, so he could figure out there were other people there. It was warm inside...and nice. 

“Sit, sit,” Kraglin’s dad said quickly, “Vega, move, let them sit down.”

Vega groaned and stood up, moving over to the chair, “What's with the kid?”

“Missed you too,” Kraglin rolled his eyes. 

“Gross, why do you look like that?” Vega laughed when he realized it was his youngest brother. 

“Thanks,” Kraglin said sarcastically, “Anyone else here?”

“Ma is, no one else though,” Vega said simply, “They always come on the weekends though. Visit, see the people who raised us-”

“I get it,” Kraglin cut him off and headed in the direction of the other room, off in search of their mother. 

Peter moved from Yondu’s side on the couch, crawling into his lap. He didn't like strangers...and their eyes were a little scary. Sure, Yondu’s eyes were red, but they were... _ huge _ and like bugs. 

Yondu didn't say anything, he just let an annoyed noise out and let Peter hug close to him. 

“So,” Vega said, crossing his arms, “How are things, Udonta? And  _ what _ is that?” he asked, pointing to Peter. 

“He's ours,” Kraglin said, walking out with another bug person. He smiled, taking Peter from Yondu’s lap and standing him on his own feet, “Peter, this is my mother, Cassiopeia; my father, Almach; and my oldest brother, Vega,” he put his hands on Peter’s shoulders, “Everyone, this is Peter...our son.”

Everyone stared down at the small boy and he started to feel a little uncomfortable. He looked up at Kraglin and held his arms up, looking nervous.

“Aw, bud, don’t get scared, s’just my family,” Kraglin chuckled, picking the boy up, “Tha’s your granny and grandpa.”

“I...dunno what to say,” Almach said in shock, looking at Peter, “He certainly doesn’t look like either of ya. No matter what form you’re shifted to, he should still look like you do biologically, Kraglin,” he said, studying him, “He’s pink.”

“One of ya go an’ get knocked up by someone else?” Vega laughed.

Kraglin glared at him and held Peter close to his chest, “No, we’ve adopted ‘im. Is there gonna be a problem?”

“No, no,” Kraglin’s mother laughed quietly. She immediately walked over and took Peter from his arms, “My, you are a sweet little one, ain’t ya?”

Peter stared at her, his eyes wide.

“Ya can just call me Cass, if ya want...or grammy, up to you,” she told him, “Stars, you two, he’s a little  _ twig _ .”

“Can’t help that, that’s how he came!” Yondu said rolling his eyes.

“Well, ya need ta feed ‘im more!” Almach said as Cass put him down on his feet again.

“Ya think we don’t?!” Yondu demanded.

“Now, he didn’t say that!” Kraglin said, trying to stop the fighting, but Yondu was already yelling over him and so was his father.

“Hey, little dude,” Vega said, kneeling down to him, “How about I show you around the place?”

Peter nodded quickly, following the weird bug man down a tiny hallway. He was still a little freaked out...but his dad could yell pretty loud.

“I guess this sorta makes me your uncle,” Vega said as he led him down the hallway, flipping light switches on as he went. The hallway was small and had wooden paneling on it. It had a weird flowery scent throughout the whole place.

“Never had no uncle before,” Peter said awkwardly, “Well, ‘sides the people on Grandpa Stakar’s crew, but I don’t think my dad is really related to them.”

“You’re a smart one,” Vega smiled. He pointed to a closed bedroom door, “Ma an’ da’s room,” he pointed to the next one, “Bathroom.”

Peter nodded, looking around. He imagined Kraglin growing up here with these people...maybe he was adopted too. He didn’t look like a bug.

“Older kids shared this room,” Vega explained, opening the door up. He laughed quietly, “With how many grandkids they got runnin’ around, they pretty much kept things how they were b’fore.”

Peter looked inside with wide eyes. There were  _ a ton  _ of  sets of bunk beds and a ton of posters on the wall, along with action figures and books. It looked like it was still lived in. He looked up at Vega before following him.

“Younger kids were in here,” Vega explained, opening the door, “Still the same. They basically got double the kids runnin’ around here on the weekends now.”

_ Even more _ beds.

“You guys got a lot of siblings?” Peter asked, looking up at him.

Vega laughed, “ _ A lot _ ? We got ten brothers and eleven sisters...not countin’ me and Kraglin.”

Peter stared at him with wide eyes, “I got that many aunts and uncles?”

“Flark yeah, you do!” Vega grinned, kneeling down and putting his hands on his shoulders, “Next time our ma gives your old man a call about a family dinner, tell ‘im ya wanna go and ya can meet all of ‘em...and all your cousins.”

“Is there a lot of those too?” Peter whispered.

“Way too many,” Vega laughed, “Obfonteri’s reproduce quick. We’re good at that.”

“Do you got kids?” Peter asked as he continued to show him around.

“Nah,” Vega waved his blue hand dismissively, “I’m a filmmaker in the city. No time for that.”

“Cool,” Peter said quietly.

Vega looked over and saw Peter was eyeing the pictures on the wall. He laughed and took the biggest one from it, “There we all are.”

“Where’s my daddy?” Peter asked eagerly, looking down at it.

“Right there,” Vega pointed to the smallest kid there, but he was blue and had big red eyes like the rest of them.

Peter giggled, “He was tiny like me.”

“Yeah,” Vega told him, “Then he shot up and is taller than all of us...damn weed.”

Peter continued to look over the picture.

Vega sat down in the small hallway beside him, letting him look over the picture. He cleared his throat, “Where’s your ma, kid?”

Peter glanced up at him before ducking his head, continuing to look at the picture, “Where are you?” he asked, changing the subject.

Vega sighed, pointing to the picture where he was standing beside their dad, “Now-”

“What’s all their names?” Peter asked, cutting him off.

Vega tried not to groan as he started to list all the names off.

* * *

“Have a good time with your uncle, boy?” Yondu asked.

Peter nodded, looking around the big guest room.

“Sorry, no bunk beds in here,” Kraglin laughed.

Peter ran over and jumped up on the big bed, “Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Kraglin asked, looking up at him from where he was looking through their bag for Peter’s pajamas.

“How come ya aren’t a bug like the rest ‘a your family?” Peter asked.

Kraglin laughed quietly, “We aren’t bugs, Pete.”

“Well, they look like ‘em,” Peter mumbled.

Kraglin smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “Do ya remember when ya first came on the ship?”

Peter shook his head. He really didn’t. He’d been crying too much and really exhausted. He just remembered all the scary things around him and wanting something to seem  _ normal  _ again.

“Well,” Kraglin explained, “My family’s people are shapeshifters,” he told him, “We can look however we want. I’m the only person on the Eclector that can do that...so me an’ Yondu decided that I’d look like somethin’ that wouldn’t scare ya.”

“So you’re hidin’ what you are?” Peter asked, looking down.

“Nah,” Kraglin waved his hand, “I like this look. I ain’t looked like them pictures since I was young.”

“Can I see how you look?” Peter asked, his eyes wide.

“No,” Kraglin said simply, finding his pajamas and toothbrush, “Get dressed for bed then go in the bathroom and brush your teeth.”

Peter groaned and walked out, taking his things with him.

Yondu walked over and sat down beside him, groaning as he flopped back and his back popped.

Kraglin smiled, lying down beside him on his side.

“Ya do like it, right?” Yondu asked, “He’s old enough now, he wouldn’t be so freaked.”

“I like it,” Kraglin said, smiling at him, “Do you?”

“You’re you...don’t matter ta me how ya look,” Yondu shrugged.

Kraglin laughed quietly, “Ya old sap.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let it get around,” Yondu mumbled, pulling his mate against him, “Sorry for fighting with your daddy.”

“Expected it,” Kraglin smiled, letting Yondu pull him close, “Thanks for lettin’ Pete meet ‘em though. Glad he's gettin’ ta know ‘em.”

Yondu just grunted in agreement, rubbing his hand back and forth on Kraglin’s back, another silent apology for causing stress between his father and himself. Kraglin would never admit it, but all he wanted was for them to get along. He was a ravager, but he still wanted to go to family dinners and see his parents. 

Kraglin was a special guy. 

“Deserves to,” Yondu said simply, still holding him close. He pressed a kiss against his neck, “Ya wanna...come back? After our next job, I mean. Can come for the weekend, let the brat meet your giant family.”

“Really?” Kraglin asked, looking confused, “Ya wanna?”

Yondu nodded. 

Kraglin smiled and kissed him on the lips this time, staying close to him this time. He pulled away and contained to lay in his arms. 

“Seriously though, ya’ll need to learn about birth control or somethin’. Swear you're tellin’ me ya got a new niece or nephew every month,” Yondu told him. 

“‘Cause I am, cap’n,” Kraglin shrugged, “Ain't no stoppin’ ‘em.”

Peter came back into the room before they could say anything else. He didn't say anything either, he just climbed up into the bed and wedged himself between them. 

“Couch was for you, y’know,” Kraglin said, tickling his stomach, “Brat.”

Peter let out a giggle, kicking his feet as he did, “Quit it!”

“Alright, alright,” Yondu said, moving over a little to give Peter more room, “Just for tonight.”

Peter grinned happily and snuggled into the soft pillow, yawning. 

Kraglin patted the boy’s back before switching the light off. 

As soon as Peter was settled, he moved closer so that Yondu could drape his arm over the both of them in a protective embrace. 


End file.
